poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubble Guppies and the Battle for the Pride Lands/Transcript
This is the transcript of Bubble Guppies and the Battle for the Pride Lands. Gil and Qui-Gon Jinn conversate * Gil: I don't know, what is wrong with Simba. I know Janja might change if Simba just give him the chance. You know what I mean boy? * Bubble Puppy: Arf, arf! * Gil: That's a good boy. * Qui-Gon Jinn: I know exactly what you mean Gil. * Gil: Who are you? * Qui-Gon Jinn: Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Qui-Gon Jinn. I see that you and your friends have been doing a good job of protecting the Circle of Life. * Gil: Gee, thanks Qui-Gon. * Qui-Gon Jinn: So tell me who is this "Janja"? * Gil: Well, at first he's an evil hyena who keeps trying to hunt animals. But now all he can think is his rights and wrongs. * Qui-Gon Jinn: I see. You know sometimes there are those who can learn from their mistakes all they need is a little bit of space and time to prove it. * Gil: Thanks Qui-Gon. * Qui-Gon Jinn: Anytime Gil. Gil convinces Janja * Gil: Gee, it's getting way to hot for me. Let's get out of here boy! (and they ran) * Janja: Fellas, follow me! (Gil, Bubble Puppy and Janja jumped out to safety) * Molly: Gilly? Bubble Puppy? * Nonny: Where are you? * Gil: Guys? * Cheezi: Janja! * Chungu: What about us? * Janja: Fur-Brains?! Oh no. * Gil: Why would you do this to my friends, Janja? * Janja: But Scar told us to go in there. * Gil: You- You don't mean... * Janja: We've been double crossed! We gotta get help! * Gil: I knew it! * Janja: What are you talkin' about Little Boy Blue? * Gil: Janja listen, I know you don't want to talk about it. But I'm being serious because I have eyes at the back of my head. You did see the good in yourself. * Janja: Oh, your crazy. I just want my Fur-Brains back. But the Pride Landers won't trust me and I can't trust Scar's army. * Gil: Come on, Janja. I know it feels difficult. But you have to let everyone know that your truly sorry. I know that cause ever since I saved from you the steam vent, I feel more confident about you. So, what do you say? * Janja: Let's go stop Scar. * Gil: Alright, that's what I like to hear. Janja, Gil and Bubble Puppy; three Stalwart friends off to save the day, I love it! So what's the plan? * Janja: I have an idea. Follow me! (Janja, Gil and Bubble Puppy ran to find help) Gil has brought help * Gil: Well I say "the game's not over yet". * Molly: Oh Gilly, your okay. * Gil: Yup, and I brought some help. * (Janja and Jasiri then appeared from the crowd) * Kion: Janja?Category:Transcripts Jasiri: the New Leader of the Outlands * Gil: Does anyone want to accept? * Reirei: Don't worry about us. If Jasiri's keeping you in line, the Outlands might actually be livable. * Mzingo: Actually, we vulture's preferred a runoff election. The top 7 candidates would be narrowed to 3. And the eventual winner requiring a majority of no less than 72%... * Deema: Ahem! * Mzingo: Or we follow the Circle of Life, like Jasiri says. * Deema: Good. * Mzingo: To the victor belong the spoils! * Nonny: Lost for words, Kiburi? * Kiburi: Don't matter who's in charge. My crocodiles can fend for ourselves. It's the crocodile way.Category:Connor Lacey